Talk:Larxene
A few things on this article: #Vexen had originally conspired with Marluxia and Larxene, though he was acting as a spy for Zexion and the Org. Marluxia refers to Vexen as a traitor even. #There is no reason to remove the details about Sora being a part in Marluxia's plot - they give context for the unusual nature of Marluxia's order to Vexen. #The concern over Vexen was that he was going to tell Sora about "the other side" and Roxas - this was done for the Organization's purposes. So, why the reverting of these accurate statements? All the edits seem to do is subtract detail. Scottch 15:15, 30 December 2006 (UTC) *Please see this talk page before continuing to revert without comment. Scottch 15:31, 30 December 2006 (UTC) #His first appearance implies no such thing, simply that he's a recluse scientist who decided to lend his hand to test Riku Replica. None of his other appearances state such a thing either. "Traitor" is a reference to the fact that Vexen went against Marluxia's and thus Organization XIII's will, not because of some betrayal to the conspiracy. #Look at the sentence. "They decide to order him to kill Sora by threatening to tell "the Superior" of the failure of the Riku Replica, even Sora's death that would ruin their plans to use him against the Organization's head members." It makes no sense, and it's not unusual with the fact that they didn't expect Vexen to succeed. #Yes, the inital concern was over Roxas' existence. But Vexen died revealing Marluxia's plan. Read the script. Also, please prove that it was for the Organization's purposes. Interrobang 15:48, 30 December 2006 (UTC) That makes no sense. Marluxia wouldn't consider him a traitor to the Organization because he wouldn't join Marluxia in betraying the organization. That's circular - the "traitor" remark is certainly as a traitor to Marluzia, not the Organization. The second sentence is missing a word and I'll fix that, but the point isn't that their orders to Vexen made sense - the point of it being against their real ends to eliminate Sora is that it caused Vexen confusion - just a contextual detail. It's nothing big, but there's no reason to leave it out either. As for Vexen's last words - it should be obvious it was for the Organization, because it was to reveal the traitors. I'll combine the wordings to reduce the confusion. Scottch 16:02, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Weapon What are everyone's thoughts on what Larxene's weapon is? It's called knives officially I believe... as far as I know the "kunai" reference is just a comparison to kunai made by fans. Much like calling Xemnas' blades "lightsabers" or Zexion's weapon a dictionary. It seems like we should just go with what's official... and mention that they are often called kunai by fans? How does that sound? Scottch 04:18, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Well many call it a Kunai due to its design. Plus the way Larxene uses them is identical to ninja using the kunai as a throwing weapon. pic of Kunai Fractyl ::It may "officially" knives, but if we did everything the "official way" many articles would come into question, the fact is that her weapons are 100% kunai, they are between her fingers and thrown, knives are generally held one-at-a-time, by hand and may be thrown.Therequiembellishere 21:07, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::Are we changing it or not?Therequiembellishere 05:29, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::::What exactly do you mean "many articles would come into question"? How could any articles about fictional people come into question by using the people who created them as the official word? I'm not seeing anything other than what some fans think her weapons look like to support this, and that's not really enough to contradict the people who designed her as a character. Besides, she's not the only character with an odd weapon name. Does this look like Saïx's weapon to you? Probably not, but it's still a claymore, and it wouldn't make it smart to change his weapon to "club" or something just because it makes more sense to me. Scottch 12:34, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Honestly, yes. Therequiembellishere 06:01, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Fractyl, did you actually read the Wikipedia article you got that picture from? That isn't a real kunai, it's just what most people picture when they think of a kunai. Also they were not commonly used as throwing weapons. As for the weapon type thing, if they were officially referred to as knives, call them knives. If it was kunai, call them kunai. Same with Saïx's sword; if it was officially called something other than a claymore, then that's whatwe should call it. LapisScarab 18:39, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Axel?? She seems to be on good terms with Axel, often seen touching and even flirting with him in the new Re:CoM cutscenes. This has led some fans to believe there is more to their relationship. shouldn't be Marluxia instead of Axel? I don't know, I haven't played the game but it doesn't sound correct. Pablo618 15:44, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :Nah, it was Axel. Marluxia was her boss, and Axel and her were more on the same level. Furthermore, Marluxia doesn't make much of an appearance in the middle of the game.XienZo 02:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::I always thought Larxene was Marluxia's bitch -.- Pablo618 01:07, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, she COULD be, but given that she's Larxene... *cough* but anyway, the cutscenes are of her flirting with AxelXienZo 02:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::the hooker of the Org. LOL Pablo618 03:23, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, she doesn't have any feeling ^^ I don't get how someone can think that there's something between Axel and Larxene. She's just taunting him like she does with everyone in those cutscenes! That wasn't serious flirting! LapisScarab 04:30, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Think she means the manga for it, which has its own, separate canon. LapisScarab 01:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :No, there are actual novelizations. I don't think many of them are in English yet, however.—Urutapu 07:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Larxene's voice I don't know what she's actually saying, ( though it sounds like "because of you" ) on the Youtube clip. She says it so fast it sounds like Pikachu an electric Pokemon Its in Japanese, "Ikazuchiyo" or lightning, basically.XienZo 03:15, 16 February 2008 (UTC) I always thought her English voice kind of sounded like Misa Amane's off of Death Note, even her look resembles Misa's! If you don't know who I'm talking about, Google Misa Amane. Elena? I think Larxene just may be a Nobody of the FFVII character Elena. The hair is the same, and they look a lot alike. I switched some letters around and actually got the name 'Elena' from her name. But, maybe not, there is an 'R' in her name too...hmm... :Honestly, I believe all the Organization members are unique to Kingdom Hearts, as well as their somebodies. Otherwise, it could cause massive canon issues between KH and the original FF. XienZo 22:49, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Na, it's not Elena. My ideal transformation of Larxene's name (without the X) turns out to be Arlene. (troisnyxetienne, 2009.01.04) 358/2 Days Video Where is this supposed video of Larxene laughing at Xion's introduction?DiSlOcAtOr ChRiS 18:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9d3qWXs7oWU at 0:41. Of course, thats only a split second, but these scenes are recycled in trailers and its possible a later/previous trailer had the same scene held longer so we could actually identify what their reactions were. XienZo 18:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Larxene didn't laugh...all I saw was the org. watching her. DiSlOcAtOr ChRiS 21:04, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :It could have been another trailer with the same scene with more focus on their reactions. I believe some blog said Larxene was laughing when Xion appeared. XienZo 21:12, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Where's the blog?DiSlOcAtOr ChRiS 22:42, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Here's the KHvid's translation of the blog: http://www.kh-vids.net/showthread.php?t=28211 and the line is here: o The expressions of the Org. members varies from each member. Vexen and Larxene laugh. Marluxia and Leaxus express a little anger through their eyebrows. (Tomo's note: Remember, Org. members can only fake emotion.) Vexen then starts to move. (FF&KH notes that his chair seemed to be awfully low.) Axel moved his hand to his mouth. XienZo 23:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Videos Could we please replace the videos with ones that showcase her abilities, and one for each battle? The ones we have now just show Sora repeatedly breaking her combos, which isn't very informative.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) English Voice Actress Little tid-bit of information, the woman who does Larxene's English is the same one doing voice over for semi-recent Wendy's Comercials. Those of you who don't know, Wendy's is a Fast Food chain, which makes some pretty good burgers! Hyperwre_2.0 07:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Larxene's Weapon its not Knive's it a kunai if you look at your kunai and knive. kunai are taller then knives so can someone plz edit this and lock the page from being editing thank you 02:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Eliskuya :...A kunai is just one type of knife. And knives can be a foot long, so don't tell me a kunai is always longer than a knife. Besides, I guess you're going to have to tell Tetsuya Nomura he's wrong for calling them knives, since it's only the word used to referred to them in the KH2 Ultimania.--Urutapu 06:28, 18 February 2009 (UTC) dose ninja's use knife's no! they use kunai. its not in the book so I am going changed it 17:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Wow...you really know jack squat about ninjas. I'm guessing your basing your loud objection on the Naruto episodes you've watched?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) how the heck dose a ninja use knife. its dumb they use kunai's not knife I hope someone gets this into their head 02:12, 19 February 2009 (UTC) @Troisnyxetienne: Kunai aren't held between the fingers, though, they're too thick. They're one-per-hand sort of weapons, for stabbing, not slashing. Anime, manga, and games exaggerate their usefulness as a throwing weapon, but even in fiction they're almost never used for slashing.—Urutapu 02:42, 19 February 2009 (UTC) you don't know nothing about ninja's Urutapu. anyway Troisnyextinne. I can get on my page now. I well update the picture of xigbar. on my page talk to you soon amiga 02:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) o_O; BK you are silly! I never seen ninja's use knives before this is dumb. I never seen something like this. anyway off topic amigos ::These are kunai. They're pretty damn big. ::"As with the shuriken and ninjutsu, the exaggeration persistent in ninja myths played a large role in creating the current pop culture image of kunai. In the mythology of ninja, the kunai is commonly portrayed to be a Japanese knife that is used for throwing as well as stabbing." ::"As a weapon it is larger and heavier than a shuriken, and with the grip could also be used in hand to hand combat more readily than a shuriken." ::"In addition, it could be used for climbing, as either a kind of grappling hook, or a piton.1" ::This is what qualifies as a knife: :::"A knife is a handheld sharp-edged instrument consisting of a handle attached to a blade that is used for cutting. Knives were used at least two-and-a-half million years ago, as evidenced by the Oldowan tools. 12" :This is what Larxene uses. ::From the above, I'm pretty sure you've never seen an actual ninja using a kunai, either, at least nothing like the type you see in Naruto, or like the knives Larxene uses. Kunai are also completely impossible to hold between the fingers like Larxene does, unlike Stilletos, which are a kind of knife virtually identical to the Shock Charms. (what's your hangup with ninjas, anyway? People only think she's like one because they think her weapon's are kunai, so it's circular reasoning) Attacks ::The named ones are from CoM, and then there are semi-named ones from the Bradygames and Ultimania guides.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Larxene's Heartless Quotes Section I have a question: What happened to Larxene's pic from 358/2 days? High Quality Days Image There are also high quality images of Xaldin, Luxord and a new one of Axel with his chakrams too. I'm glad I'm not the only one to notice. Cool. Just try to get Xaldin and Lexaeus, please. BTW, It is possible to get a full render of Lexaeus. Get the site at full screen. Xaldin will use some work though, as you will tru to get a full render of him with his six ginsu lances. Weapon Names Oh, Trois is gonna have a field day when she gets back. Yeah. All of her weapons are French. But I wonder what they all look like, except for Eclair, that is Larxene's default. Yeah. Maybe the person who was Larxene came from France and her name was Arlene. But when she lost her heart Xemnas found her and became Larxene. That's my theory.Winxfan1 20:18, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Yeah. It was a theory as to why Larxene's weapon names were french.Winxfan1 22:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Well, that and "Larxene" just sounds French. If you read katakana it's even more French-sounding; the transliteration has a very French style.—Urutapu 23:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) That could be a theory too.Winxfan1 12:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 :Uh, her name is pronounced without the accent as far as I can tell. We have the real katakana right in the article, it should be "lark-seen" (rakushīnu)...and , actually, Larxene would probably fit in in Notre Dame. Half the theme of the movie is "people being in the Church doesn't make them holy in the least".—Urutapu 22:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Removed from page Needs to be rewritten to sound professional and like the rest of the page In this, found by Xigbar, Larxene joined Organization XIII as its twelfth, and only, female member. Shortly afterwards, she spoke to and had a conversation with Axel, twirling around and asking him how her new Organization outfit looked on her quite randomly. Probably the first show of her teasing devices with him that we see in Chain of Memories. Axel didn't answer, and found the question a hassle, but did reveal in his thoughts that the uniforms are form-fitting: when worn, it transitions into your size. So it should fit perfectly. In a few more words of exchange, she asks him quite bluntly, and haughtily, whether it was unsatisfying to speak to her, as he listed off other people she could talk to that were "young" and not "old men" (this included Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion, and Saïx). This was a response to the explanation she gave as to why she was conversing with him in the first place, when he had asked why she was speaking to him politely. This was, for the most part, because he didn't understand what was her reason for starting up a discussion, that she changed her excuses for doing so, and that the topic itself was quite pointless. He did reply to her inquiry honestly, nonetheless, saying that it wasn't unsatisfying, but that it was just not anything. After a pause, she then changes the subject and complains quietly how the castle is boring, and while agreeing with her, Axel chose not to voice it out. Soon, with Larxene being described as a domineering woman, she suddenly bid her good bye, leaving a blank Axel behind. Much later, she met fellow newcomer, Marluxia, who she also went up to willingly first. While before with Axel she was not familiar with all the names of the members, by this point, she knew Marluxia's name without trouble, hinting that some time had passed between the two scenes. She questioned the man simply about how he got here, which he said wasn't that different from her. She then stated that she had nothing really to do here, yet he told her that she will be getting missions soon, he supposed. Once more, she complained that it was boring. He appeared to share this general dissent for the castle, and its dullness, the first signs of the future partnership they will soon find themselves in. They spoke of their job in collecting hearts, and how the Organization's goal was to be whole, something Larxene commented on briefly in a surprising in-depth statement before they walked off together. Before long, it is assumed the two neophytes begin plotting against the Organization in an attempt to take it over for themselves. The first meetings with her and the two men seemed to be a nod to her relationship with them once in Castle Oblivion as well, as she was not shown interacting with others after. :Ah, that's why it was written so like this; it's nearly a word-by-word quote of the story itself. :Would someone like to contact goldpanner and ask for permission to be using his/her translations? Once we have permission, we need to write concise and clear summaries of the Round Room, Axel, and Marluxia scenes with Larxene.Glorious CHAOS! 11:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Gold_Panner has already contacted you, KrytenKoro, which I am sure you are aware by now. She gives us her full support on it. I once edit the novels section as best as I can, but alas... Like I said before, I think Sir GS, Sir DTN, Lady TNE, or Mister Judgement95 would be a good choice to revise the sections for Axel, Marluxia. Oh, and the other novels for Luxord and Demyx. Also, I think we should add a novel section for Xaldin, Zexion, and Saix. Lexaeus appeared as well. Who else am I missing...? I would recommand the 358/2 Days novels translation, but we're lacking information. It's not enough to start a section on them.--'NinjaSheik' 23:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, to be clear about my revert on that - the basic structure which the cleanup was based on was too fundamentally flawed. I thought I had removed it completely, but sorry if it looked like I was insulting you.Glorious CHAOS! 01:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) No. It's all right.--'NinjaSheik' 01:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Spoilers? Her true name Is it possible it might be French? One of the possibilities I came up with were Arlene. Maggosh 03:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :It is probably something French(-sounding) given her overwhelmingly French thematic elements, but there's obviously no way to know her name.—Urutapu 06:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) On a side note... "Larxene is an exceptionally capable fighter; both times she talks to Sora, she is able to kick and jab him repeatedly faster than he can retaliate, and send him flying through the air with a single kick; the second time she does this, she heavily injures Sora to the point that he can barely stand." Wow, what did she do, kick him in the groin the second time she did that? Those things can really hurt; I'm surprised he was able to even stand at all with that much force the kick had...--Pkthis 21:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Has anybody thought that Larxene kind of acts like a pikachu from pokemon? What Happened?